Heavenly Skies: O Passado de Léia
by Hikari Nemuru
Summary: Dúvidas e Incertezas: Será que o ovo é meu? Alegria e Felicidade: O nascimento de Ismael. E agora faço parte dos cavaleiros de Dragões. Tristeza e Decepção: Aquele que considerava amigo, na verdade é o traidor, assassino e a morte de Ismael. Raiva e Angustia: Quero vingança, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho pena daquele traidor.


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!

**Nota:** Personagens de Saint Seiya irá aparecer com o tempo na fic

**Beta: **Metal Ikarus

Heavenly Skies: Gaiden

Passado de Léia

Capítulo um

Todas as manhas Léia fugia de suas aulas de magia com sua mãe, pois não gostava de usar magia e quando tentava dava tudo errado. Vivia se aventurando pela floresta com árvores altas com suas copas cheias e pela suas frestas entravam alguns raios de sol na densa floresta de Stellarum. Possuía uma variedade de flores uma mais colorida que a outra e o aroma que cada uma expelia no ambiente atraindo vários insetos, principalmente algumas raças de beija-flores e vários pássaros. Floresta adentro tinha um lago com uma grande cachoeira, onde se encontravam alguns animais bebendo água ou se refrescando.

Ela era uma menina muito inquieta, tinha sempre que fazer alguma coisa para gastar tanta energia e todos a apelidavam de a espoleta.

Numa de suas aventuras na floresta a menina encontrou um ovo vermelho num tom muito vivo, quando os raios de sol batiam em sua casca, ela brilhava como se tivessem luzes em seu interior e era muito lustroso, dava para se ver o reflexo na casca. Léia ao avistar o ovo ficou muito emocionada e seu coração chegou a palpitar rapidamente. Ficou se perguntando varias vezes como um ovo veio parar em meio a uma floresta como aquela, pois a menina sabia que lá era uma rota de passagem para os apressados que queriam chegar mais rápido em Stellarum. Mas não se importou, pegou o ovo e o levou para casa.

- Que emoção é um ovo de dragão! Será que ele me escolheu?

Nesse momento Léia fica em silêncio analisando a situação, chegou a ficar apreensiva e percebeu que talvez ela não fosse a verdadeira dona daquele ovo. Chegou numa conclusão de que ela só estava na hora certa e no lugar certo, mas ele nunca iria nascer para ela. Até porque era ainda uma criança que mal sabia usar uma magia básica, até crianças mais novas do que ela sabiam.

Os pais de Léia são feiticeiros considerados dos mais poderosos da cidade, eles pacientemente ensinavam a todos os seus conhecimentos, mas a pequena aprendiz mostrou que não tinha muita aptidão para feitiçaria e a própria já demonstrava que não gostava muito de ser uma feiticeira. O que ela gostaria muito era de ter um Dragão e suas preces foram atendidas pelos deuses, mas se perguntava várias vezes se aquele dragão nasceria para ela.

Dois anos depois Léia, já com seus dez anos, continuou a cuidar do ovo, com aquela pergunta em sua mente, então resolveu desistir e seguir com seu treinamento com seus pais.

Naquela manha Léia acordara cedo, junto com os pais e ajudou a preparar o café da manha na companhia deles.

- Pai e mãe me decidi quero aprender fazer feitiços! – Mostrava convicção enquanto cortava uma fatia de mamão e o picando em um prato – Irei me esforçar muito, não quero ficar defasada.

- Léia você esta bem? – A mãe colocara a mão na testa da menina para ver se não estava com febre, pois nunca mostrara interesse em aprender feitiços, magias qualquer coisa que tivesse ligação com feitiçaria.

- Mãe! Eu estou bem, alias, ótima! – Retirando a mão da mãe de sua testa e depois mostrando a língua para a mesma – Estou falando sério!

- Então vamos comer antes que ela mude de idéia. – O pai sorriu satisfeito com a decisão da filha em querer aprender – Não podemos nos atrasar.

Léia comia o café da manha rápido enquanto seus pais já se arrumavam para sair, mas seus pensamentos iam direto ao ovo e na pergunta que a perturbara desde dois anos atrás, chacoalhou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, pois decidiu que iria desistir e aprender a fazer feitiços.

A aula ocorrera bem, Léia prestava atenção em cada palavra que sua mãe falava em frente da sala e anotava todos os nomes de feitiços citados. A menina ficava até confusa com tantos nomes sendo citados, mas continuava firme em sua concentração.

A parte que Léia não gostava eram as aulas práticas, onde tinha que colocar em prática tudo que aprendera durante as aulas experimentais e sempre algo bizarro acontecia quando chegava a vez dela. Geralmente Léia conjurava o feitiço errado sempre fazendo algo explodir ou pegar fogo, ou seja, era uma tragédia em pessoa em feitiçaria.

Já cansada de fazer feitiços errados, passara a treinar depois das aulas na floresta, onde tinha paz e mais concentração. Treinava alguns feitiços básicos que aprendera em aula, dessa vez sem explodir ou colocar fogo em algo. A menina voltava para casa ajudava nos afazeres de casa e se trancava em seu quarto para cuidar do ovo vermelho, isso a fazia relaxar depois de uma tarde inteira de treino.

- Espero que encontre seu dono... – Acariciava o ovo com cuidado, o mantinha num lugar bem aquecido de seu quarto – Gostaria de saber se poderei acompanhar seu crescimento.

No dia seguinte mais feitiços novos a serem aprendidos, o que deixava Léia desesperada, pois seriam mais para treinar depois das aulas e mais do dia anterior. Para a infelicidade dela os pais iriam aplicar um teste com a lista de feitiços aprendidos.

- Por que eles tem que passar um teste com aproximadamente vinte feitiços? – Cabisbaixa – Lá vamos nós treinar todos eles depois da aula.

Voltara a sala de aula onde seus pais comiam seu almoço tranquilamente ao verem a filha cabisbaixa num canto da sala.

- Filha que desanimo é esse? – A mãe lhe acariciava a cabeça – É por causa do teste?

- Mãe não sei se vou dar conta disso... tudo – Suspirou – Mal dei conta daqueles 10 feitiços de ontem...

- Léia, querida você vai ser capaz sim. – O pai ajoelhou a abraçando – Parecem difíceis, mas se você treiná-los um pouco todos os dias será capaz de fazer o teste tranquilamente.

- Já estou treinando depois das aulas na floresta... Me sinto melhor lá, é mais tranqüilo e calmo. – Sorrindo – Vou tentar me dar bem no teste.

Saiu da sala tentando se enturmar com as outras crianças da sala, fizera amizade com uma menina seu nome era Sara e com seu irmão gêmeo Klaus, pois a viram sozinha num canto, decidiram chegar perto para a enturmar.

- Então você é Léia a filha da professora Ako e do professor Zenin? – Os olhinhos dos dois brilhavam – Prazer meu nome é Sara e esse é meu irmão Klaus!

- Prazer em conhecê-los! – Os cumprimentando.

- Você começou a freqüentar só agora as aulas de seus pais? – Sara a olhava preocupada, pois sabia que os testes dos professores não eram fáceis – Bom podemos te ajudar com os treinos, claro se você quiser.

- Tem alguma duvida? – Klaus ficou ao lado da irmã – Se quiser podemos te ajudar depois das aulas.

- Sério vocês me ajudam? – Dava pulos de felicidade – Eu aceito!

- Certo, então depois das aulas vamos praticar!

Os pais ficaram observando a filha se enturmando com os gêmeos, enquanto as crianças conversavam animadamente num brinquedo que tinha perto da sala.

- Na verdade queria ter um dragão do que ser feiticeira, mas algo me fez desistir dessa idéia por isso que decidi me empenhar em ser uma feiticeira igual aos meus pais. – Determinada – Quero aprender vários feitiços e magias que eu conseguir!

- Me falaram que para ter um dragão você precisa ter um certo conhecimento em magias. – Sara ficou pensativa – Foi o que meu pai falou, porque meu tio é um cavaleiro de dragão.

- Verdade! Mas não é só isso! – Klaus colocou a mão no queixo – Pelo o que tanto nas aulas como nossos pais falaram para ser um cavaleiro de Dragão é preciso ter muita determinação, coragem e um coração nobre, pelo menos o que nos disseram.

- Mas uma das bases para se ter um Dragão é preciso ter conhecimento em magia, uma coisa que eu não tenho... – Chacoalhando a cabeça negativamente – Sou tão inquieta e não gosto de feitiçaria, portanto nunca serei escolhida por um Dragão.

- Vamos parando com esse pessimismo! – Os gêmeos colocaram as mãos na cintura – Vamos treinar muito magia e você vai passar nesse teste. E quem sabe futuramente apareça um Dragão!

- Certo! Vamos treinar muito!

Ako saiu da sala chamando por todas as crianças de sua responsabilidade, pois Zenin dava aulas para os adolescentes. Em dez minutos todos já estavam em sala de aula se preparando para aprenderem mais 10 feitiços. O burburinho começou, Léia se sentia insegura diante da sala, pois todos tinham muito mais experiência em usar magias do que ela.

E mais teoria sobre magia, como deveriam ser usados, os elementos usados nas magias, isso deixava Léia entediada, mas não perdia o foco, anotando tudo que conseguia pegar na hora. Sara e Klaus estavam muito concentrados na aula e podia se ver um sorriso em seus rostos por estarem aprendendo coisas novas.

- Agora quero que vocês vão até o patio treinarem as magias de ontem e as de hoje. – Ako olhava para a filha a vendo tensa e temerosa, podia ver o medo nos olhos da menina – Léia venha comigo.

Léia acompanhou a mãe até um canto do pátio.

- Eu sei que esta com medo. – A abraçou – Mas você precisa superar esse medo, como quer ser escolhida por um Dragão se tem muito medo de usar magia.

- Não é isso, mamãe... – Abaixou a cabeça – É que todo mundo esta na minha frente... E não culpo você e nem papai por isso... Tudo isso é minha culpa, porque fui teimosa em não querer aprender feitiçaria quando era mais nova... Podia estar no mesmo nível que todo mundo...

- Ainda da tempo, Léia. – Dando confiança a filha – Você consegue.

Léia se juntou aos outros alunos mais confiante, ela ia se virar com que sabia e dar a volta por cima.

- Irei dar um teste de treinamento a vocês e quero ver como vão se sair, o grau de dificuldade vai ser igual para todos, falando mais uma vez é um treinamento, pois no teste mesmo não pegarei leve!

O burburinho começou novamente, Léia quase teve sua recaída, mas Sara e Klaus a abraçaram dando confiança a mais nova amiga.

- Amiga você consegue. – Sara lhe deu um olhar confiante – Se você treinou ontem depois das aulas vai ser mais fácil.

- Isso mesmo! – Klaus lhe deu um cafuné na cabeça – Mostra para sua mãe que você consegue e a deixe orgulhosa!

- Obrigada, gente. – Limpando as lagrimas – Vamos que vamos!

Ako criou vários monstros com sua magia para cada aluno, ficou preocupada com a filha, mas não podia pegar leve só porque a menina era sua filha.

Por alguma razão para Léia apareceu um Orc e ele a olhava com muita hostilidade empunhando um grande machado. Léia andou para trás amedrontada, enquanto o monstro caminhava em sua direção e rosnava brutalmente.

- Carne fresca! – Num tom de voz que dava medo.

O Orc corre em sua direção elevando o machado para trás, enquanto na cabeça da menina se passava várias coisas, as magias que treinara no dia anterior não vinham em sua mente, lhe deu um branco momentâneo que a fez chorar.

As outras crianças iam bem no treino, pois já estavam bem preparadas, a professora observava a filha chorando, ela se encolhia de medo, Ako ia parar a magia quando o diretor a impediu.

_ Ako ela precisa saber usar as magias que foram ensinadas, é sua filha, mas precisará saber se defender sozinha. Afinal você e seu marido não vão estar sempre ao lado dela para a proteger. – O senhor ajeitou os óculos – Esse Orc representa o medo e o futuro dela. Se ela continuar desse jeito só irá alimentar a negatividade da criatura.

Ako ficara em silêncio, sabia que o ancião estava certo, se ela e Zenin a proteger a vida toda, Léia nunca saberá se cuidar sozinha e isso seria um grande problema.

- O senhor tem razão...

Léia se encolhia ainda mais com medo da criatura e o medo dela alimentava a força do Orc, ele se tornava ainda mais horripilante e forte. A menina se levanta tentando lembrar de um feitiço, mas nada veio em sua mente.

- Péssimo momento para dar branco... – Fungava e limpava as lágrimas – Vamos pensa, Léia! Alguma coisa devo lembrar. – Ela olhara para o lado vendo que seus colegas de classe um a um concluíam o treinamento, enquanto ela não havia feito um arranhão no Orc.

- Vamos lá, Léia! Você consegue! – Gritaram Sara e Klaus – Sua mãe, seu pai e o diretor estão vendo nosso treino!

Léia olhara para trás vendo seus pais e o diretor assistindo o treinamento, abaixara a cabeça lembrando de suas palavras.

"-Vamos que vamos!" – Lembrou de sua ultima frase dita a seus amigos – É isso meu medo e insegurança estão fazendo com que me esquecesse de tudo! Preciso me acalmar.

No quarto de Léia o ovo brilhava intensamente e ela pode sentir um súbito calor preencher seu corpo, era um calor estranho ao mesmo tempo aconchegante, que a acalmara um pouco de seu medo e insegurança.

- Eu consigo!

Ela corre na direção do Orc e ele faz o mesmo erguendo seu grande machado e os outros alunos que já haviam terminado seu teste, observavam com preocupação Léia com o Orc.

Léia dá um salto ficando atrás do Orc, concentrava uma bola de fogo em sua mão a lançando na direção da criatura. Essas chamas foram tomando forma de uma criatura de fogo de grandes braços e possuía chifres.

- Efreet! – E a criatura de chamas começa a bater no Orc com seus grandes punhos.

O Orc ficou atordoado com os punhos de fogo e fortes da magia de Léia, se levanta dando um rugido irritado correndo na direção da menina. Ela concentra água em sua mão a lançando e o liquido formava uma mulher com um rabo de sereia e com asas.

- Undine! – A mulher lançou uma rajada de água na direção do Orc o arrastando para trás e depois o derrubando.

Os pais e o diretor olhavam a luta surpresos com a repentina mudança de comportamento de Léia, de expressões preocupadas foram substituídas por alivio e confiança.

Entre os outros alunos o burburinho foi geral, pois alguns acreditavam que a filha dos professores não iria conseguir lutar por não ter experiência com o uso de feitiçaria. Os amigos Klaus e Sara sorriam alegremente e se abraçavam de felicidade por ver que a amiga havia reagido.

Léia se afasta o máximo que consegue do Orc, já com um espiral de vento circundando o braço direito dela. Ela libera o espiral se formando uma criatura com aparência de uma criança, era uma menina com orelhas pontudinhas e asas de fada transparentes.

- Sylph! – A menina começou a atirar rajadas de vento na direção do Orc e as mesmas se transformaram em laminas cortantes.

O Orc foi ferido em várias partes de seu corpo, ele sangrava e cada vez mais sua raiva crescia. Correu na direção da distraída Léia a golpeando com seu enorme machado, ela se esquivou de alguns golpes, mas acabou recebendo outros lhe ferindo braços e perna. Por conta das feridas a menina não conseguia mexer direito os braços e correr era um sacrifício por conta da perna esquerda machucada. A criatura corria atrás dela batendo seu grande machado no chão a fazendo cair.

O Orc levantou seu machado para golpear Léia quando um grande circulo de fogo se forma em torno da menina e a grande criatura de fogo Efreet se forma dando um belo gancho no queixo do Orc o lançando para o alto e depois ela convoca Undine, a sereia começa a cantar, embaixo de Léia apareceu um circulo, dele começou a subir bolhas que começou a curar seus ferimentos.

Do chão ela pega uma pedra e a joga novamente no chão aparecendo outra criatura, ele parecia um cachorro com grande orelhas e vivia de olhos fechados, era pequeno, mas esse se encontrava em cima de uma esfera de pedra em cor âmbar.

- Gnome! A criatura começa a girar a esfera em torno do Orc e ao mesmo tempo golpeava o inimigo com a esfera. Depois a criatura se desprende da esfera a fazendo-a cair em cima do Orc que acaba sendo esmagado.

Léia cai de joelhos no chão não acreditando que havia conseguido lembrar de algumas das magias que treinara no dia anterior e ainda vencer o Orc com uma pedrada o esmagando.

Os pais saem correndo a abraçando, seus amigos pulam em cima da família tamanha a felicidade que estavam sentindo.

- Quem estava chorando a um tempo atrás que não ia conseguir, hein? – Klaus deu um soquinho na cabeça da menina – Você surpreendeu todo mundo sabia?

- Olha a cara dos outros alunos! – Sara apontava para cada um – Mas como você conseguiu fazer suas magias tomar formas de criaturas?

- Sabe que também não sei... – Léia também não sabia o motivo, mas havia adorado aquelas magias e ainda com formas de criaturas – Acho que foi pelo momento, não sei explicar direito.

- Bom, crianças todos dispensados! – O diretor se colocou no meio de todos, levantando os braços para conseguir a atenção – Se preparem que no próximo mês teremos o teste verdadeiro!

Todos foram se despedindo, Sara e Klaus foram embora junto com Léia e seus pais, pois iam comemorar a grande vitória e a superação dela.

- Foi tão demais a luta! – Klaus estava agitado e imitava Efreet lutando – A criatura de fogo é muito demais!

- Eu gostei mais da criatura de água! – Sara ficava imitando Undine cantando – Mas é demais ela cura!

- Filha você treinou isso ontem a noite? – Os pais a olhavam surpresos – É uma magia simples, mas não tanto assim...

- Não sei direito... – A menina colocou a mão no peito se lembrando do calor que sentira no peito repentinamente durante o treino – Por algum motivo, durante o teste de treinamento senti um calor em meu peito. Ele me acalmou dos meus medos e inseguranças, mas quando fui lançar minha magia básica de fogo saiu o Efreet...

- Bom mocinha, você irá treinar mais suas magias! – A mãe lhe dava cafunés na cabeça – E vocês também!

- Sim, senhora! – Os gêmeos bateram continência, arrancando gargalhadas de todos – Vamos passar no teste e passar de fase! Prepare-se professor Zenin daqui a pouco o senhor terá que nos aturar!

- Estarei preparado. – sorrindo para eles – Saibam que sou mais paciente que a professora Ako.

Continuaram seguindo o caminho até a casa, enquanto o casal preparavam o jantar, as crianças iam até a floresta brincar um pouco. Depois de um tempo elas voltam para ajudar com o jantar, as crianças ficaram encarregadas de arrumarem a mesa e prepararem algumas frutas para sobremesa.

Ao terminarem o Jantar, os pais de Sara e Klaus foram os buscar. O casal lavava a louça, enquanto Léia tomava banho e cuidava do ovo.

Todos foram dormir. Léia desmaiou abraçada ao ovo e toda feliz. Mas Ako não teve uma noite tranqüila, pois teve um sonho ou poderia se chamar de pesadelo, em que sonhara que a Era dos Dragões teria sua queda e que um daqueles que deveria proteger e manter a segurança de todos seria o traidor. Sonhara que Léia morreria, mas por alguma razão sobreviveria e vira que a filha não seria mais a mesma menina alegre e animada. Isso a fez acordar assustada num pulo, não entendeu direito o sonho, colocara a mão no peito e pôde sentir seu coração batendo muito rápido. Zenin acaba acordando com o pulo da esposa, a vendo assustada com a mão no peito.

- Querida o que aconteceu? – Coçando os olhos – Me conte.

- Tive um pesadelo... – Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo – Sonhei que a Era dos Dragões vai ter sua queda...

- Mas isso poderia acontecer? – A abraçando – A não ser que...

- Exatamente o traidor pode usar a magia proibida... – Uma lágrima cai de seus olhos – Sonhei que nossa filha já adulta morre tentando deter o traidor...

- Morre?! – Ficou assustado com as palavras da esposa – Não brinque, Ako!

- Não estou brincando, Zenin! Vi claramente no sonho que Léia morre, mas por algum milagre ela sobrevive. – Abraça fortemente o marido – Mas ela não será mais a mesma menina sorridente e alegre...

- Mas se tiver que acontecer, não podemos fazer nada para impedir. – Zenin fechara os olhos olhando para a janela – O que podemos fazer por nossa filha é treiná-la bastante a ensinando várias magias e feitiços.

- Agora entendi o porque apareceu um Orc para Léia no teste de treinamento. – Ako arregalou os olhos – Futuramente ela pode vir a lutar com uma horda deles.

No dia seguinte, os pais não haviam levantado ainda, preocupada foi até o quarto do casal vê-los, ao entrar viu que ambos ainda dormiam. Léia sobe à cama se enfiando entre eles e ambos a abraçaram bem apertado.

- Léia... – O pai estava com os olhos inchados e a abraçou mais forte – O que aconteceu?

- Estranhei que vocês ainda não haviam levantado... – Abaixou os olhos, encarando o pai – O que aconteceu? Seus olhos estão inchados...

- Não se preocupe, sua mãe teve um sonho estranho e não conseguia dormir, fiz companhia a ela até que dormisse. – Sorriu – Eles devem estar inchados por ter ido dormir tarde. A sorte que hoje é dia de descanso. – Afagando os cabelos da filha – Que tal voltarmos a dormir?

- Sim! – Ela se ajeitava na cama abraçando o pai – Descansar.

Eles voltam a dormir, mas Ako acaba acordando vendo a filha dormindo abraçada ao pai, sorri, se deitando novamente abraçando aos dois.

Ao acordarem, Ako foi fazer limpeza na casa, Zenin foi cuidar do jardim e Léia foi treinar na floresta para o teste.

Léia chegara a floresta, colhe vários galhos para testar suas magias, os espeta na terra um longe do outro, começa com o que estava mais próximo. Concentra um pouco de magia em sua mão formando uma bola de fogo.

- Fireball! – Varias esferas de fogo vão na direção do galho – Efreet! – A criatura de fogo se forma com seus punhos golpeia o galho e depois lança uma rajada de fogo.

- Wind Lance! – Várias laminas de vento foram lançada – Sylph! – A menininha aparece lançando rajadas de vento.

Léia sentou um pouco olhou para os dois pontos onde havia usado magia e ficou pensativa, pois as últimas magias eram um pouco mais difíceis de se fazer.

Ela se levanta se concentrando e um anel azul girava em sua volta, quando uma bolha de água se forma, mas bem na hora ela explode encharcando a menina. Ela tenta mais uma vez e a bolha explode novamente. Léia senta e fica analisando onde estava errando.

Novamente Léia tenta mais uma vez. Se concentra e um anel azul girava em sua volta, quando uma bolha de água se forma e ela começa a se mexer como uma gelatina, lançando uma rajada de água em cima do galho.

- Splash! - E a rajada ficara mais forte – Undine! – A sereia lança um jato de água que partiu o galho ao meio.

Léia se encontrava encharcada, suja de terra, folhinhas presas a seu cabelo e quando voltara para casa seus pais viram o estado que a menina se encontrava.

- Léia antes de almoçarmos, melhor tomar um banho. – A mãe pegara o sapato todo sujo da filha para limpá-lo – Como foi se sujar assim?

- Fui tentar fazer uma magia e foi uma citada por você na aula. – Léia abaixara a cabeça envergonhada pelo seu estado – Fui tentar fazer a Splash...

- Essa magia realmente é para iniciantes, ela não é tão difícil assim de ser feita. – Viu Léia fazer uma careta de desagrado – Mas pela primeira vez, realmente, ela é um pouco mais complicada que a fireball e a Wind lance.

- Tomei um banho da Splash. – Mostrando o cabelo encharcado – Não sabia o que estava fazendo errado, mas depois percebi o que era... Conjurei errado... e deu nisso, banho de água feita por magia...

- Acontece.

Léia foi rapidamente para o banheiro, pois sua barriga começara a roncar de fome e tirou as roupas molhadas chamando pela mãe para as pegá-las.

Se passou um mês e as crianças já vinham se preparando para o tão esperado teste. Nas aulas de treinamento todas aproveitavam para tirar suas duvidas e corrigir algumas conjurações pronunciadas erradas. E todos os dias Léia ia a floresta treinar suas magias, saber manipular as criaturas elementares.

O dia tão esperado por todos chegou, o teste final iria provar se os alunos tinham condições de passar de módulo no próximo mês.

- Espero que todos tenham treinado durante esse tempo que não houveram aulas teóricas e experimental. – O diretor da instituição apareceu num passe de mágica ao centro – Espero que consigam provar o seu valor, não só a si próprio, mas para todos aqui presentes! – Apontou para os familiares que estavam acomodados na arquibancada.

As crianças olharam em sua volta vendo muitos espectadores. Eram familiares, amigos sentados vendo os alunos reunidos ao centro do pátio ouvindo as instruções do diretor.

- Agora irei fazer as preparações para todos. – Ergueu o bastão fazendo um clarão inundar o local – Quero que os chamados dêem um passo a frente!

Sara foi chamada e sua área de teste foi demarcada pelo diretor, seu oponente era seu próprio irmão gêmeo e de Klaus era sua irmã.

Léia foi a ultima a ser chamada, seu oponente era um grande Dragão. A menina ao ver o tamanho de seu teste ficou assustada e se perguntava como iria vencer um Dragão com aquele tamanho todo.

- Por que isso acontece somente comigo? – Corria desesperada das patas do Dragão e que já se preparava para soltar uma rajada de fogo – Aaaaah!

Léia corria desesperada, enquanto o Dragão soltava rajadas de fogo onde ela passava deixando crateras enormes no chão, ao ponto dela não ter mais para onde fugir. A menina se desespera quase caindo dentro de um buraco, mas o Dragão nivelou o chão novamente em tentar pisar na aprendiz.

Léia corria tanto que não notara que naquela parte da arena havia uma barreira que separava os alunos, quando o Dragão deu uma rabada destruindo-a, fazendo a falsa Sara atacar Léia com uma rajada de fogo.

- Hoje não é meu dia de sorte...

- Léia você esta bem?

- Na verdade não, CORREEEE!

Os dois começaram a correr pela arena fugindo dos ataques dos dois adversários, o Dragão dava rabadas no chão fazendo os se desequilibrarem e cairem sentados, enquanto a Sara falsa lançava meteoros de chamas na direção deles.

- AAAAAH!

Levantaram correndo esquivando dos ataques dos adversários, Klaus se concentra lançando uma rajada de água nos dois.

- Efeito zero...

- Muito bem vou tentar... – Léia se concentrava fazendo uma bola de fogo se formar em sua mão o lançando na direção do Dragão . Efreet é formado através dela atacando o seu adversário com seus fortes punhos de fogo. – Efreet! – A criatura tomou sua forma original ficando quase do tamanho do Dragão.

Efreet segurou o Dragão o jogando com tudo no chão, depois dando um forte soco no focinho dele.

Ele levantou atordoado batendo suas grandes asas levantando vôo, então Léia convoca Sylph, a pequena fada voa em alta velocidade em circulo formando um grande ciclone, lançando-o na direção da criatura.

Enquanto Klaus tentava manter Sara ocupada para que a mesma não atrapalhasse a amiga com os ataques.

Na arquibancada haviam ilustres espectadores, dois cavaleiros de Dragão assistiam ao teste dos alunos da academia. Milla, a elfa veterana e Kathos, o tio dos Gêmeos assistiam o teste intrigados. O homem ficava observando o sobrinho lutando ao lado de Léia mais confiante.

- Milla você viu aquela menina? – Kathos ainda não estava acreditando que uma menina podia controlar quatro criaturas mágicas como Efreet, Undine, Sylph e Gnome – Como pode?

- Essa menina tem um grande potencial de se tornar uma de nós, Kathos. – Milla observava a aprendiz calmamente – Posso ver que ela esta apta a enfrentar uma grande guerra.

- E seus sonhos Milla?

- Sonhei que quatro pessoas prevaleceram e um vai ter sua queda. – Sorriu – Agora posso ver quem é a quarta pessoa. É essa menina.

- Milla...

- Acho que o futuro já foi traçado, Kathos. – A elfa olhava para o céu – Ela que irá ensinar os últimos Dragões e seus cavaleiros a triunfarem.

- Concordo.

- Agora quero ver como os dois vão sair dessa saia justa.

Aquele mesmo calor que sentira no treinamento para o teste, voltara a aquecer seu corpo e o ovo brilhara novamente fazendo algo quente queimar no fundo de sua alma e seu corpo começa a brilhar.

- Klaus vou precisar de sua ajuda. – Caminhava na direção do amigo – Vamos destruir sua adversária primeiro, enquanto os quatro elementos distraem o Dragão.

- Mas Léia como vamos fazer isso?

- Me acompanhe.

Léia fechou os olhos, Klaus a copiou. Uma áurea dourada circundava os dois, os conectando. Quando o menino abre os olhos corre na direção da Sara desferindo vários golpe nela, duas mãos enormes de pedra se formam golpeando a adversária com quatro socos.

- Igneous Crush! – Os dois juntos.

A falsa Sara se levantava golpeava os dois com vários socos, ambos conseguiam se desvencilhar, mas alguns eles recebiam os machucando.

- Ela ficou apelona agora... – Klaus apertava seu braço machucado – E agora?

- Muito bem! Undine! – A sereia começou a cantar e um circulo mágico se formou embaixo dos dois e bolhas de água começaram a subir juntamente com a ondulação da áurea mágica os curando – Pronto.

Klaus fazia posição de luta enquanto concentrava sua energia, ambas se conectavam novamente, mas era uma energia arroxeada. Uma esfera negra envolta por uma energia arroxeada se formava e ambos a lançaram na direção da falsa irmã

- Judgment Gate! – A esfera negra começou a imitir energia, essa energia começou a vibrar fazendo a adversária ter a sensação de ser absorvida por um buraco negro.

- Ufa! Menos uma...

O Dragão mergulhou muito rápido, dando uma rasante pelas cabeças das duas crianças quase os derrubando.

- Eu acho que essa magia unida não vai funcionar contra um gigante desses... – Klaus suava frio vendo os grandes e afiados dentes do Dragão que bufava de raiva – Acho que já era...

O animal levantava vôo novamente, concentrando uma grande quantidade de fogo em sua boca, o lançando com toda sua força na direção dos dois.

- Vamos virar churrasco! – Vendo uma imensa esfera de fogo indo na direção deles – Léia faça algo!

- Também estou em pânico! – Léia ficara pensativa, tentando lembrar de alguma magia que poderia os salvar – Se for o caso terei que convocar o Efreet novamente...

- Espera um pouco! – Klaus ficou pálido – Fogo com fogo você vai matar todo mundo com a alta temperatura da colisão dos poderes.

- Já tive uma idéia!

Léia convoca Undine e Sylph. A sereia pegara a menina no colo voando na direção do enorme dragão vermelho e a fadinha verde segura Klaus pelos braços indo na mesma direção. Puderam ver a enorme esfera prestes a se chocar com o solo da arena. A menina convoca Gnome e Efreet, se senta na enorme esfera de pedra do animalzinho enquanto Undine se transforma em uma enorme rajada de água caindo na direção do fogo. Os dois se concentram, vários anéis de diferentes tamanhos aparecem em azul e vários canhões de água aparecem no ar mirando na bola de fogo.

- Splash beam! – Vários raios de água se fundem a Undine, transformando a em uma gigantesca onda apagando o fogo.

Eles ainda estavam no céu cara a cara com o Dragão, ele mostrava um olhar ferino preste a abocanhar as duas crianças. Efreet com seu tamanho original voa mais alto com Léia e Klaus em suas enormes mãos. Os dois conectam suas magias na criatura, onde ele brilhou como um fogo incandescente.

- Será que vai dar certo? – Viu que o Dragão olhava na direção deles – Se ele voar na nossa direção.

- O que temos que fazer é ir na direção dele. – Ficou pensando se o plano iria dar certo, pois era muito arriscado – Vamos tentar.

Como imaginado, o Dragão voava na direção deles pronto para dar o bote, quando Efreet voa na direção dele em alta velocidade, as crianças conectavam suas magias novamente na criatura que o mesmo começou a brilhar. Léia e Klaus pulam das mãos do Efreet em queda livre. Um símbolo mágico de fogo se forma embaixo deles, pois ele iria suavizar a queda em terra firme.

Ainda com o símbolo ativo Léia começa a correr em cima da linha dele em circulo, Klaus ficou no centro ativando a magia quando aos poucos fogos se formaram, então a menina começou a correr mais rápido fazendo o tornado de fogo dse levantar e ficar mais alto.

- Flare Tornado! – O tornado ganhou força e tamanho. Girando a toda velocidade.

No céu Efreet parecia um bola de fogo incandescente, segurando o dragão caindo em alta velocidade na direção do enorme tornado de fogo. Solta o Dragão, ele foi caindo em queda livre para dentro do tornado. Ele tenta sair da boca do funil, mas não consegue devido a forte pressão do vento.

- Agora Klaus!

Eles se concentram fazendo uma esfera arroxeada se formar , aos poucos engrenagens de um relógio surgem, números romanos e finos ponteiros aparecem, ela começa a se movimentar na direção do alvo, onde fez paralisar o tempo do dragão.

- Stop Flow! – O tempo do dragão parou.

O efeito da magia terminou fazendo o Dragão cair esgotado no chão e estava todo machucado por conta das garras de Efreet.

"_ O que você vai fazer agora? – Era a voz do dragão se pronunciando pela primeira vez – Vai me matar?"

Léia e Klaus entre olharam-se estranhando a pergunta do Dragão. Então Léia ficou pensando no que ia fazer com relação a ele.

- Eu decidi o que devo fazer com você, senhor Dragão! – sorriu – Não irei te matar.

O corpo da criatura começou a brilhar e uma pequena chama vermelha flutuou na direção da pequena aprendiz.

"_ Muito Obrigado. Subestimei a força de um humano e espero um dia ser perdoado."

_ O senhor Dragão não tem culpa. – Léia parou de falar com o espírito do Dragão – Espera um minuto! O que esta acontecendo?

O diretor saiu da arquibancada calmamente, parou em frente das duas crianças confusas.

- Léia você passou por dois testes. – Sorriu – Tive que dificultar um pouco as coisas para você, mas te dei uma chance de vitoria a permitindo se juntar ao seu amigo. O segundo teste foi para saber o que você faria diante de um dragão, não importa se ele é bom ou mal e então você fez sua escolha. Deu uma segunda chance a esse espírito de Dragão.

- Que teste mais sofrido! – Léia sentara no chão – Pensei que iríamos virar churrasco vivo! Agora entendi o teste...

- Agora você tem a confiança de um Dragão e pode libertar o espírito dele.

Léia obedece o senhor soltando a pequena chama vermelha de sua mão, ela voa em direção a um ovo próximo na região. Esse ovo próximo era na casa da pequena aprendiz, onde essas chamas transpassam a casca do ovo, o fazendo brilhar.

"- Obrigado por me acolher, nova vida."

Na arena todos os alunos que conseguiram passar pelo teste foram aplaudidos, mas a mente de Léia voltava para o espírito do antigo Dragão. Ela estava curiosa, queria saber do porque ele queria voltar a essa vida.

- Krono já foi um Dragão muito malvado Léia. – O diretor lhe sorriu – Aquele espírito é dele. O motivo dele ter voltado a essa vida foi uma forma de punição que os deuses lhe deram. Foi perto da morte que ele admitiu que estava errado e ficou vagando como um espírito errante por nossas terras.

Eu o achei, permitindo que desabafasse tudo que o deixava irritado, quando decidi que o usaria para algo grande e que se ele fosse perdoado por uma pessoa, assim renasceria novamente.

Krono sempre subestimou os seres vivos, se achando superior e sedento por muito poder. Nem sua parceira elfa conseguiu tomar esse lado obscuro dele.

Léia ficou pensativa, matutava tudo que o ancião falava.

- Então esse teste que o senhor aplicou a mim foi para esse propósito? – Léia apoiou a mão no queixo – O senhor queria dar liberdade a esse Dragão.

- Sim, queria que ele parasse de sofrer.

_Continua..._

Primeiro capítulo sobre a vida de Léia antes da história original de HS. Espero que gostem do passado dela. Pretendo fazer entre 3 ou 4 capítulos, ai vai depender das minhas idéias.

Beijos


End file.
